As information communication terminals such as smartphones have grown in performance, cooperation with peripheral devices has become possible. For example, it is possible to confirm a mail arriving at a smartphone by using a wearable device, or it is possible to notify the wearable device that a schedule registered on the smartphone approaches.
In order to enable such cooperation, an application on a smartphone (hereinafter, referred to as a service application) is connected by using a different connection scheme for each peripheral device. Namely, the service application is generated for each peripheral device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a peripheral device cooperation scheme in the related art. In order to perform data transmission and reception between a smartphone and a peripheral device 1, a service application A for the peripheral device 1 is installed on the smartphone. In addition, in order to perform data transmission and reception between the smartphone and a peripheral device 2, a service application B for the peripheral device 2 is installed on the smartphone. In this manner, cooperation between the smartphone and the peripheral devices 1 and 2 is realized.